


DigiDestined

by Hcterror



Category: Digimon Frontier, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Zason Week, no rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcterror/pseuds/Hcterror
Summary: Instead of Power Coins the guys find Digivices in the mines.Drabble for the third day of the Zason Week, Crossover Wednesday.





	DigiDestined

As they stood in front of the obsidian wall after the explosion Billy caused, the group could see five different coloured light dots, which prompted Zack to use a pickaxe to retrieve them. “Why were there Tamagotchis inside the wall?” He asked, picking up a black one for inspection. Instinctively each of the others picked one up to take a look as well. “Do you think they still work?” Jason asked, flipping it in his hand. “I think they are br–“ Billy couldn’t finish his sentence, because all of sudden all five of them were enveloped by a strange light… and blacked out.

-x-

“What happened?” Zack asked as he slowly sat up, a palm pressed to his eye. Seeing as no one responded, he opened his eyes to find himself alone, in the middle of a forests he was sure wasn’t located in Angel’s Grove. Something beside him beeped, catching his attention. It was the Tamagotchi-like device they had found in the mines. Picking it up, he saw that there was a name and figure displayed on the small screen. “S-Sagittarimon? What the heck is that?” As if on cue, an arrow comes flying towards him. The teenager manages to doge last minute, but more and more arrows come flying his way. Looking at the direction they were coming from, he sees a creature that is a mixture of horse and man with dragon. He had never seen one of those before and it makes him feel like he is hallucinating.

Seeing as it was not managing to hit the Chinese boy, the creature quickly galloped towards him and raised its paws to stomp on Zack. At that moment he thought he was going to die, but instead his body combusted in light all of a sudden, along with it shone the black Tamagotchi. Weirdly enough, he knew what to do. The teenager grabbed the device and ran his hand, which was enveloped in what looked like a ring of computer data, against it. All of his limbs stretched at once and he felt changes happening to his figure and his conscience. Mere seconds passed, and where once stood Zack now was Loweemon, a mix of a black wolf and a golden sphinx. With a single movement of its spear and proffering the words “Shadow Lance”, the Digimon destroyed the enemy. Back into his human form, Zack grabbed the Digivice and captured Sagittarimon’s data. His transformation into Loweemon had lightened him as to what had happened and where he was.

-x-

Not long after the battle was over Zack heard the sound of steps. That instantaneously caused him to flinch, straightening his posture in case it was another evil Digimon, but then he heard it. “Zack?!” It was Jason’s voice, and from the direction it came from Zack could see his friend. As soon as their gazes met, the other boy ran towards him, wrapping Zack into his arms tightly. “I was so worried about you. We woke up and we didn’t see you then we got attacked by these weird creatures and I kept thinking that maybe they had gotten to you first, and–“ The taller teenager interrupted him. “Did you guys morph into Ancient Digimon, too?” The answer came from Billy, instead of Jason. “Yeah, I got Beetlemon, Kim has Kazemon, Trini is Renamon and Jason ended up with Agunimon. Who did you get?” Zack grinned at them. “Loweemon.” Suddenly there was an expression of concern across Jason’s face, which made Zack quirk his brow. “You got the Warrior of Darkness?” The Chinese teen nodded. “To fit my dark soul.” Jason frowned. “What’s wrong?” He asked, raising his eyebrow again. “That doesn’t sit right with me. You are good.” Zack smiled profusely at that. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you like me, Boss Man.” Jason cupped his face and gently kissed him on the lips. Maybe Zack didn’t know any better.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, but depending on how received this drabble is, I might expand into this universe. Tell me what you think.


End file.
